


Dr. Pepper

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just me messing around with a silly prompt tbh, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: In which Ohm finds a bunny and it brings Bryce some frustration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the prompt the person on Tumblr sent me for this:  
> Ok So Just Hear Me Out. Ohm Finds A Baby Bunny And Immediately Is Like "OH MY FUCK!! BRYCE" And Slams Open The Door, Scaring Poor Bryce. "BRYCE LOOK WE ARE FATHERS NOW!! JUST CALL ME DADDY!!"

Living with Ohm was an adventure, to say the least. Every day, Bryce would find himself laughing too hard at something Ohm did, whether it be jamming to the weirdest songs ever or losing his reading glasses and looking for them for five hours straight until he found them on his head, life with Ohm was never boring. Ohm made him feel completely at home, easing him into a blooming security blanketed with petals of fluffy goodness. Cheesy, yes, but that’s truly how Bryce felt. He didn’t have any qualms with staying in their little abode for hours, even if it meant missing out on pretty skies. Seeing Ohm happy and carefree was enough for him, as long as the other kept him company and cherished him like he couldn’t spend his life without him.

 

“BRYCE!” Bryce not hearing it, his whole back cracking as he slowly stretched, not paying any mind to whatever was behind his door. He’s been editing a video for hours now, earbuds plugged in and singing softly. His mind had been on Ohm as he was editing, his thoughts somewhere along the line of taking them both to a nice date to this restaurant he’s been eyeing for awhile now, guilty for keeping Ohm “locked” up for days now. Ohm wouldn’t think that way, of course, saying he didn’t mind since he was busy too, but it still ate up at Bryce.

 

“OH MY FUCK! BRYCE!” Another shrill scream from Ohm and his door was slammed open, Bryce jumping out of his seat to see if Ohm was okay. He was, except that he was bouncing on his heels, not exactly the type of behavior you’d see from an older man like Ohm. In his hands he held something small and petite, Bryce sending Ohm a stern look when he realized what it was.

 

There, in his hands, he held the cutest bunny in the world. It was like a small marshmallow, eyes a soft maroon and he was plump, his ears twitching. Ohm was ecstatic, eyes wide with a childish nature and Bryce had to stop his mother-like glare. The bunny seemed to be at home in Ohm’s hands, cuddling up to his chest.

 

The moment was cute, until Ohm opened his mouth and started yelling again. “BRYCE, WE ARE FATHERS NOW! JUST CALL ME DADDY NOW!” The bunny didn’t seem pleased at the amount of volume Ohm used, giving out a small sneeze and Ohm cooed, dropping his voice and whispering, “Can we PLEASE keep him, Brycey-poo?”

 

Bryce pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Ohm was pouting, eyes wide and begging as he squished the bunny right next to his face, the thing pressing nose kisses on Ohm’s cheek. Bryce couldn’t help but “awww” at the sight, so close to saying yes but then remembered that they had two other animals in the house.

 

“Ohm, I don’t think we have enough space for the bunny. Buddy and Ellie are already here.” Ohm’s face fell and it tugged at Bryce’s heartstrings, the bunny sensing his founder’s sadness and pawing at his cheek.

 

“Bryce, he's my son! And that means you're his dad too! Please don't take him away from me,” Ohm whined, a kind of mock whine as it made Bryce giggle.

 

“Ohm, we’re not the fathers of that child!” 

 

Ohm sighed, putting the bunny on the desk lightly and petting him. He then proceeded to latch his arms around Bryce’s neck, planting small and peppermint-tasting kisses on his lips. It was probably from all the peppermint tea Ohm was sipping today, his cravings all over the place when it came to beverages. In between every single one of them, he started with his begging, smiling softly as he watched Bryce slowly succumb to his desires.

 

With a loud sigh, Bryce nodded, Ohm grinning widely and pressing his lips on his before scooping up the bunny and yelling, “OUR FAMILY IS COMPLETE! HURRY INTO THE LIVING ROOM, BRYCE! WE NEED TO TAKE A FAMILY PICTURE NOW!” Ohm scurried off, cackling with a bunny in his hands. Bryce rolled his eyes and followed him, hoping that the bunny wouldn’t be much of a hassle.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was wrong.

 

The first day, the bunny brought chaos. Under the cute innocent eyes was unrelenting hatred and Bryce should’ve seen it before telling Ohm that yes, he could keep it. Sorry, he meant Dr. Pepper. He always jokingly talked about Ohm calling everything Dr. Pepper, but this was ridiculous. Anyways, Dr. Pepper was the epitome of evil, trashing the bathroom when they were trying to give him a bath. Ohm defended his child of course, looking down at Bryce for even blaming the creature.

 

He was left to sleep on the couch that night. The bunny was able to sleep in Ohm's arms that night. The rascal.

 

The second day wasn't much better. Dr. Pepper seemed to try to take Ohm's attention all the time, leaving Bryce to pout and sulk by himself. Whenever Ohm tried to do anything with him to make up for yesterday, Dr. Pepper would be there, butting into everything with a cute sneeze or maybe the clattering of pots and pans on the floor, Ohm hurrying off to save him from any pending danger. Bryce was getting sick of it, taking Buddy and Ellie and sitting with them on the couch, relishing in the quiet attention of both of the pets he's loved for a long time.

 

The third day was a doozy. The bunny would blame Bryce for everything, framing him in the most stupidest of crimes. The worst thing? Ohm believed the bunny over him. A broken cup? Bryce's fault. Ohm's wires tangled up behind his computer? Oh definitely Bryce. The bite marks on Ohm's fingers? It had to be Bryce! (Bryce wouldn't bit his fingers. Well, he has on more than a few occasions, but not in the situation he was placed in right now!) It wasn't fair, Dr. Pepper was the center of attention and frankly, Bryce wasn't at all happy with it.

 

The fourth day was a tad more relaxing. At this point, he was finally able to get to Ohm, who looked tired and worn out, Bryce sitting him down on the couch and showering him in gentle butterfly kisses. Ohm happily accepted them, humming as Bryce kissed his cheeks, neck, lips, and forehead. They had their legs tangled together, snuggling into each other with content placed in their eyes. For a while, Bryce was full of merriment, until Dr. Pepper made his appearance it felt like an old western gun battle. They locked eyes and it soon went downhill, Dr. Pepper whining pitifully and Ohm was up in an instant, picking up his child and cooing at him. Bryce started his own idea, standing behind Ohm and doing his best to distract him, such as biting along his neck and slipping his cold hands under his shirt, effectively making Ohm think about other things instead.

 

However, in the end, the bunny won. He jumped out of Ohm's arms and squeaked painfully once, twice, three times until he hopped off, Ohm not giving up and racing off to find him. It left Bryce with frustrated thoughts, the tall blonde marching off to give Buddy a walk and letting him drag him all through town to cool off.

 

The fifth day was the last straw. Ohm was paying all his attention to Dr. Pepper and Bryce just snapped in the middle of watching the news. “Look, Ohm, Dr. Pepper is great and all but can you PLEASE pay attention to me!” He crossed his arms and turned away from the annoying view of Ohm trying to put a bow on Dr. Pepper, hearing a scuffling and shuffling and soon Ohm was in front of him, the bunny still in his arms. Buddy and Ellie seemed to have sensed the serious mood, slowly curling up on Bryce's right side while Ohm sat down on his left.

 

“Brycey, are you jealous?” Ohm had a teasing tone in his voice, Bryce blushing and looking away. One of his hands went to pet his cat, the animal purring and Bryce slightly smiled, comforted in such a small way.

 

“Brycey, you're not supposed to be jealous. Dr. Pepper is our son, and you need to take care of him too!” Ohm dropped the bunny on Bryce's lap, the blonde leaning away and biting his lip. He wasn't sure on what to do, the little creature looking at him expectantly. He hesitantly petted the top of its head, the bunny melting into the touch and Bryce swore it smiled at him. It was like a flip was switched, all Bryce had to do was pet Dr. Pepper so it would stop causing him utter stress. Ohm clapped his hands, watching as Bryce grew more confident and snuggled Dr. Pepper, eyes bright and happy without a care in the world.

 

“See? Now we’re actual fathers now!” Ohm grinned, pulling Bryce into a big hug. “Well, we were fathers before this with the other two, but since I'm a bunny and we now have a bunny, he's our legitimate child!” Ohm paused when Buddy stood up and wagged himself over to Ohm, dropping his head in Ohm's lap and Ohm smiled with loving care. “Doesn't mean I love my adopted children any less though.”

 

“A big happy family.” Bryce pulled Ellie into his lap too, the cat not moving much even with the bunny using some of her space.

 

“Almost. All we need if for you to call me Daddy~”

 

Bryce groaned and rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming, Ohm~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I was just having fun with this tbh ^^ Ya'll need this since Chilly called this angst Saturday apparently xD
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
